


His Eyes

by fluffynazunas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slight aggressive language, This is the first fic I've wrote for this fandom so it's probably really bad haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi finds out he wants to be Ritsu's everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

Everyone knows Izumi at school. Either as, "that guys who picks on underclassmen." Or maybe, "that guy who is totally gay for a second year." Or, "that guys who's in Knights." The list goes on and on my friends. 

Blinking, my eyes lazily adjusted to the brightly lit classroom. With the walls practically being made out of windows, the summer was the worst time of year. The sun is so intense, that it's hopeless trying to get work done. The paper is so bright that you most likely get blinded just my looking at the damn thing.   
My eyes were stinging.  
Toying with my pencil, I wasn't really paying attention anymore. Annoyingly bright lighting made all the teachers faces look blank, and giant shadows stretched their black limbs across the right side of the classroom.  
Curse them for not having to be beside the damned windows.   
My tussled silver hair looked white in this lighting.  
I was tempted to take out my phone and just stare at yuu-kun for the rest of the day.  
but there was a jab in my side.  
It was the Emperor, Eichi.   
"Izumi-kun, you should be working you know. I know the lighting is awful, but-"  
I cut him off with a flick of my wrist, and a small, brief, but highly noticeable roll of my cyan eyes. I saw a quick sliver of scorn line his features.   
He pushed his hair aside and quickly got back to work.

***

Knights practice.

Naru-chan clicked the stop button on the radio, whipping her head with a dramatic hand.  
"So everyone, how'd it go?"

It is sooo hot. 

Kasa-kun couldn't even breath.  
The dumb king was panting like a dog.  
My own head was spinning out of control.

Kuma-kun is asleep.  
How can he sleep in this heat? Every night I stay awake, the heat practically melting me..,  
Anyway.  
I strongly strided my way to Ritsu, my fingers twitching on my hips.  
"Kuma-kun, wake up for practice for once."   
I really wasn't in the mood for any of this today.  
Naru-chan just gave me a hard stare, followed by a look of pity and a sigh.   
"Izumi-kun, you know how Ritsu-chan is, he's been like this for so long; why is it bugging you again?"  
I could feel my eyebrow twitch, a frown weaving its was through my lips.   
I looked at Arashi, staring at her intensely. "Listen, Arashi(idk to drop honorifics or not), anyone, even the slowest of people could see how Ritsu's overall movements have been slowing down: not even. They've been getting so sloppy it's going to tarnish Knights name forever. If someone doesn't start improving his state, then it will only get worse. I saw it in our live. Usually Ritsu still knows what he's doing, despite being asleep during practice. But, last performance, I saw him make quick glances towards me in a 'I don't know what I'm doing, so I need to look at someone.' Kind of look. I can't live with that at all. It's extremely embarrassing, and I think everyone in the audience must have seen it." I finished harshly, making sure that my point was taking into serious thought and given the attention I believed it deserved.   
"Izumi-kun," Arashi said in a sing-song voice, with a slight, delicate giggle that most people wouldn't even notice(but I mean, if your Izumi, then you notice all tiny things). "Are you sure that Ritsu was looking at you because he was lost or-" I couldn't help but cut her off. She was getting on my short length of nerves. "Of course he was!! There's no other possible explanation! Ritsu needs to get his act together-" "Izumi-kun, don't cut off others. If you're so sure, then how come you haven't looked over the possibility that Ritsu was looking at you because, well, um..." Arashi's eyes darted from me back to Ritsu, with slight eyebrow movement. I understood this gesture, unfortunately, perfectly well. "Absolutely not." I said slightly too quickly, but I mean, it was firm, so it didn't sound too desperate. "There is no possibilities of that at all, Arashi-chan."   
I walked feverishly out of the room, stealing a glance at Ritsu. He met my gaze with on tired red eye.

At least I hope that wasn't the case.

 

I hid in the halls, even though I was in plain sight. My eyes were glued to my phone, hovering over one of Ritsu and Mao's selfies. I felt something moving, slipping, sliding, then boil in my stomach. Ritsu looked so... Cute. The thought horrified me. I saw the dumbass king approaching, just wishing that the earth would just swallow me up and eat me.   
I felt a punch in my shoulder.  
"Izumi!"  
Kill me.  
"What are you doing hanging around here? Ritsu's looking for you, ya now." He said, closing a statement with a wink, and his weird-ass laughter.  
Slice me in have and dice my heart.  
I shot up a bit.  
"Really?"  
Fuck.   
Leo raised an orangey russet eyebrow.  
"Your excited to see him-"  
I slunk back into the wall, my eyes closed, cheeks twitching.  
"Listen Leo. What ever song in conspiring in your head or dumb fantasy your thinking about, forget it. Along with this whole scene. I don't care about what ever you've witness and I don't care about that dumbass Sakuma anyway. So, just... Forget it. You're being annoying. Bye Leo.  
"Sakuma? Not Kuma-kun?"

Fuck. 

"Sec-chan."  
I could feel Ritsu's penetrating red eyes burn into my back, my nape hairs starting to lift, my breath quickening. I swear his eyes alone could suffocate me. His eyes are so soft, but hard. warm but cold. Sharp but smooth. Happy, but mellow. They were beautiful eyes. Ones that sucked you in, and honestly, you didn't really want to leave them. "Sec-chan." He repeated himself, a dark black strand moving at the vibration of his voice.   
I hadn't realized thatI had turned around.  
I hadn't realized that I had turned around, and I was just staring.   
Staring at him; at Ritsu.  
Ritsu walked over to me, eyes never parting from mine. He had slight poppy cheeks, and surprisingly healthy looking skin: he was getting so close.  
His hand brushes mine.  
He never looked at away. 

He was a hand width away from me.   
I could feel his breath on my nose.   
His mouth slightly parted, started to slowly, too slowly shape around the vowels and consonants of his words.   
"Did you mean what you said in practice?"  
His voice slowly, but surely, faded at the end.  
My eye twitched, I felt a cherry blossom hue raise to my cheeks.  
"A-about what.."  
This was unbelievably nerve wracking.  
The corners of Ritsu's lips pulled up, ever so slowly, relaxed, almost lazily, into the cutest little grin.  
"About me being sloppy?in how much you denied Arashi-chan, it's almost as if you thought is was true.."  
The words stuck to the walls of my throat like they were lined with sticky, slimy, waxy fly paper.   
"Do you want it to be true, Secchan?"  
I hated the puzzling, rhythmical tone in his voice. I hated the hint of giggling; the hint of slyness.   
I hated how he was mocking me.  
"O-of course not! And Kuma-Kun, you're getting annoying. Just leave my alone please." I snapped away from him, our noses almost brushing with the sudden movement.   
I stormed away, my face heating up so quickly, I thought it would melt straight off of my skull. Of course, knowing me. I just blamed it on the summer heat.  
Did I want Ritsu checking me out?  
Why?  
He's so annoying.  
He's always with that pink haired one in Trickstar.  
I'm jealous of the time Mao gets to spend with him.   
I want to be what he thinks about when he's awake.  
I want to be what he dreams about when he's asleep.   
When he's stressed I want him to know that he can rely on him to help. (Even though Naru-chan's probably better for that.)   
If he needs someone to hold, I want us to click together like a puzzle.

I want to be Ritsu's everything.

A soft, relaxed my hand grabbed my wrist as I was lost in thought. I tugged and pulled against its resistance, but the hand had a scarily strong grip. I slowly cranes my neck back to an angle where I could see, my eyes lazily rolling to focus on who it was.   
Ritsu.  
Why was it Ritsu?  
He's supposed to go away after I say that. He's supposed to not care anymore, and just leave me in my hand made cage of thoughts. He's supposed to suffocate me in silence.  
The look in his tired eyes was strong, stern, and strict.   
They were full of ambition and determination.  
I surrendered against there look. I slowly, awkwardly, embarrassedly shifted my eyes, looking for the most convenient thing on the ground to start studying. 

I felt a pinch on my skin.  
The corner of Ritsu's fine lips made a single twitch.  
He was getting annoyed.  
"Well?" He said with a fully awake voice and expression, meaning he was emphasizing that this was really important to him, and he was going to get what he wanted one way or the other.  
"Well, I..."  
I trailed of, glimpsing at Ritsu irritated expression.

It was true.  
I know it was. I don't want to accept it though; but I do at the same time.  
Ritsu leaned back in as soon I looked back to his eyes, flinching at the semi-glare. Which, was softening up like fractured, split ice looks when you're in the middle of it, and somehow get to the other side safely, and the ice splits, then starts slowly, rhythmically melting away, the droplets of water catching the sun as they hang lazily from weak green shoots.   
I took a deep, generous breath.   
"It's true. It's true that Naru-chan had everything pieced together like a puzzle. And if all our pieces fit together and heal each other like a perfect puzzle, Ritsu." Referring to him by his first name felt foreign on my tongue, but it felt and tasted right.  
Averting my eyes, I felt incredible embarrassment fill me. Every last piece. My ears, cheeks, and lips were burning.   
The sensation of kissing is wired. You are naive at first, like a child born yesterday, and then you fall straight into it, like its a giant tropical abyss that you want to witness for the rest of your life.   
Ritsu tasted sweet, like freshly ground sugar and strawberries with a hint of a metallic bitterness. I had never witnessed this taste before, but this was what I was craving for the majority of my selfish life.   
Even if I died from lack of oxygen, Ritsu was the only air I ever needed to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ritsu isn't my best boy so describing him wasn't fun.


End file.
